Morganthe and the students of death
by Aganos
Summary: Mordred the son of Morganthe has come to wizard city as a death student with the mission to convince the death students to join his mother's side which given the mindset of death students will not be that hard, will the saviors of the spiral be able to stop Morganthe now.
1. Prolog summary and speech

I do not own Wizard101

Mordred POV

My name is Mordred and I am the son of Morganthe.

I was born in the world of Khysalis where I had a wonderfully dark childhood and being the son of the shadow queen who raised me to be a great necromancer dark is good.

"Now my child you must go to wizard city and prepare for the day when I rule the spiral," said Morganthe.

"What do you wish me to do mom?" I said.

"I wish for you to go and become part of the death school and convince your fellow classmates to join my side," said Morganthe.

"Won't they try to hurt me mom?" I said sounding a little bit nervous.

"no, they won't because you are going to only tell the death students that you are my son they will most certainly accept the offer to cause death and destruction on a massive scale" she said this in her soft and reassuring voice.

"Yes, mommy," I said.

"By the way, don't forget to come visit whenever you get the chance," she said in a very motherly tone.

That conversation was the one that started it all.

My first week of touring that horrible city where the horrid sun was shining bright in the sky the only place that was remotely comforting was the nightside, the sunken city along with the haunted cave and dark cave.

I was one of Malistair drakes finest students along with two others who would become my best friend's Dustin Deathbringer and Thana Doomrain.

I eventually told them who my mother was and they were surprisingly not surprised in fact they were happy that my mother is plotting to shroud the spiral in darkness forever.

Over the next few years, I told many of the death students who suspected that my mother is Morganthe and when I told them it seemed like the news only brought happiness.

Now I am senior classmen at the age of seventeen I got the tragic news Malistair failed to bring forth the dragon titan and bring death and chaos threw out the spiral along with the fact that we were now left with only the Death assistant Dworgyn who is more loyal to Ambrose then to the art of necromancy.

All Wizzard have a spell cast upon them which prevents them from being killed as long as they follow a set of rules that prevents them from using magic for evil and when that spell has ben broken we can be killed.

My mom can cast some shadow magic to break those rules for us when we come to join her and so far every fellow Necromance including many graduates are more than willing to help the spread of chaos and most importantly Death.

It is funny how people always say that necromancers seem look alike we all seem to Have pale skin, red or pale eyes and dark or white colored hair, but we alway thank that is completely false.

My fellow necromancers can tell that I look like my mother I have her hair style and every necromancers eye look different, but I guess only we can tell if only the other schools would talk to us and learn from us perhaps we could show them that there is beauty in Death.

Sunken city now.

I am curtly walking through sunken city to give the grand news to all of my fellow necromancers that have gathered in the small fortress that once belonged to some foolish ghoul that we created to do damage to the city without breaking the magical rules, it turned out that the light magic within wizard city weakened our creation so it could be easily dealt with.

When I finally got to the balcony which gave me a full view of the small crowd of twenty-five necromancers of all skill levels two people came up behind me one male and one female with black hair, red eyes and pale white skin like mine.

"Hey Dustin, Thana are you ready to give the speech?" I whispered to them so the small crowd would not hear.

"Let's do it," said Thana.

"Ready as I will ever be," said Dustin.

I quickly turned to the crowd and took a deep breath.

"My fellow Necromancers I am here today to offer you all a chance to make your wishes come true," I said in a grand charismatic tone,

The small crowd cheered and clapped a bit.

"Today is our chance to cause death and chaos threw out the spiral for my mother Morganthe can remove our binding rules and set us free from the tyranny of Merle Ambrose once and for all" I said still in my grand charismatic tone.

The small crowd cheered even louder.

"All you all have to do is share your loyalty to my mother who was once a fellow necromancer and is curtly know as the umbra queen, I sware to Death its self that none of you will be disappointed in your decision to join my mother plans in ridding the spiral of all that is light" I said

The crowd was chanting my name at this point.

"How many of us are bothered by sunny days, clear blue skies or by the warm summer weather If you join us now for Dustin Deathbringer and Thana Doomrain have already joined my mothers no our cause" I said.

"Now Who will join us?" I said

Evry single person in the small crowd cheered and started chanting "yes we will rapidly".

"Then tonight we take the spiral door to our new home and headquarters in Khysalis," I said.

I like reviews and every time I get one I will be sure to update faster.


	2. Death march and dinner

I do not own Wizard101

Thank you Sandstorm1701 for your review and I hope to hear from you again.

I have listed the health and cheat of Mordred, Thana, and Dustin st the bottom of the page.

Mordred POV and

" Before I use the spell to open the portal to Khysalis I want everyone to pack their bags because you're all moving into the shadow palace," I said with glee.

Most Necromancers come to live in the abandon houses down here in sunken city forming a little community, It may not sound all that pleasant but when the house is furnished along with the fact our undead minions do most of the work makes it pretty comfortable.

I then begin to prepare the spell while Dustin and Thana make sure everyone is ready to leave within the hour.

I look at the crowd that gathered in front of the fortress it only took half an hour for everyone together up what they needed.

The cowed of necromancers gathered before were wearing a wide range of clothing from robes to full battle armor, all colored black and grey and there was some blood red colored clothing so basically we look like a group of people you do not want to mess with.

I look over to see Dustin and Thana, Dustin was wearing armor exactly like the Lava lords in Dragonspyre except the cloak was black and he was not wearing a face mask but did have the hood on, he has a long metal staff with a skull with glowing red eyes and it also emitted a shadowy haze.

Wile Thana was wearing a dark chainmail armor with a helmet that covered everything except the face, she carried a dark lance that also emitted a shadowy haze.

I had the same helmet as Thana, but my armor was plate instead of chainmail with a long blood red cape and my weapon was a scythe that had a gray mist that surrounded the blade.

I started chanting and dropped the portal stone which then turned into a portal.

"All right follow me" I yelled to the crowd.

I walk through the portal and into the world of Khysalis, marching our way through the Bastion.

I could see the fear in the eye of the populous as they ran into their homes and locking the doors as we walk by them.

I look behind myself to see my fellow necromancers following Dustin, Thana, and myself.

After marching a little while, we start crossing the bridge leading to my mother's humble home.

My mother was standing right in front of the main gate that lead right into the shadow palace.

When we all stopped my mother spoke.

"I welcome you all to my palace of shadows."

The small crowd started cheering things like death to all light or let chaos rain.

My mother's lip formed genuine smile and then raised her hands in the air and a small wave of shadow magic appeared and hit everyone in the crowd except me. Dustin and Thana because our magical restraint has already been broken.

"You all are now free from you restraints and will now spawn in rooms within my palace, speaking of which.

A group of different types of insects but most of them we either Goliaths or Mantis who are lower class meaning most of the time they are either soldiers or workers walked out of the main gate.

"They well show you to rooms and will obey your every command and if they do not you may punish them how every you like or just punish them if, you feel like it, I do not care which" she said with a sadistic smile forming on her lips.

Evry school of magic has a mindset that the practitioners of that school must have in order to be successful in that class, this is why we all take a personality test before we pick our specialization, Necromancers most of the time have sadistic mindsets and we love punishing our minions for their failure or if we just feel like it.

I watch as my fellow necromancers in groups of four followed each of my mothers servents.

Everyone will get their own room which will be larger than the size of a large master bedroom with a fireplace and comfortable king size bed along with the dark interior, This place is a necromancers paradise.

"Dinner is in two hours that should give you all time to settle in," my mother said before everyone was inside the palace.

Dustin Deathbringer POV

The decor of the Shadow palace is wonderfully dark and my room is to my liking. I look at the dark purple comforter on the king size bed along large cabinet.

"You are dismissed," I said to Zilaura a female Mantis

"yes sir," she said. and left the room

I then summon a Malduit and the fact the I am an exalted Necromancer meaning every undead I summon are as strong as undead can get.

Due to the fact that I am a bit paranoid that some insect here will try and get their hands on the gold or even my armor, it is better to be safe than sorry.

It takes a lot of power to summon a Malduit because it is one of the most powerful minions any necromancer can summon, it is also the only one that we can control merely one at a time.

As soon as I cast the spell the Malduit appeared before me.

"Master what is your command," she said bowing her head.

You are going to guard my cabinet and make sure that no one other than myself touches that cabinet and if they do kill them.

"Yes master no one shall touch the cabinet," she said then vanished.

I then remove my armor and put on simple black robe after all it is time for dinner and there is no need to wear my armor.

Thana POV

It was time for dinner I chose to keep my armor on even know it was not necessary.

It turns out that I am one of the last to arrive in the dining hall which happened to be quite large, the table stretched across the large room and the table was covered with food from all across the spiral.

I took my chair which was right between Dustin and Mordred, on Mordred's right setting at the head of the table and in front and setting closest to her were the us necromancers sitting behind us were the spiders which were the main upper class and among them were generals and heads of the military.

"Alright see that we are all present what are the necromancers plan on doing with their freedom," said my mother fondly.

A younger necromancer named Nikolai gravekeeper was the fist to speak "I am going to Marleybone to Beguile their queen which well give me control over their government I wonder what kind of Chaos could happen if that world were to be controlled by us" he said.

There were some necromancers his skill level that were talking about joining him on that little errand to control Marleybone.

After the next little while, there was talk about how we were going to bring forth the dragon Titan to honor our fallen teacher or take over Krokotopia and doom Grizzleheim but one of our favourite topics is how to destroy Wysteria.

"Hey Dustin don't you have some friends in the Dragon titans army?" I asked.

"Yes I do in fact I think I well head over there tell them of the wonderful news," he said.

After the grand dinner, we all headed to our rooms where we all slept for the night.

Mordred, health 34,300 cheat Whenever the opponent cast a healing spells the spell Dr. Von's Monster is cast

Dustin, health 33,900 cheat Whenever an opponent criticals the spell Deer Knight is cast

Thana, health 33,000 cheat whenever someone cast a trap or blade the caster then gains a -99% weakened and the blade or trap is removed.


	3. Good morning Dragonspyre

I do not own Wizard101

The Necromancers in this story are how I always pictured them to be when I first played one.

Headmaster Ambrose POV

I was doing some much-needed paperwork in my office when Dworgyn came running into my office worked up about something.

"What is the matter Dworgyn," I said.

"The Death students there all gone!" He nearly screamed.

"What!" I yelled in surprise

"They are no longer in Wizzard city," he said

"I will go see if I can find them," I said in a worried tone.

I walk through my office and into my study to find Gama looking into my crystal ball with a worried expression showing on his face.

"What is it Gama?" I asked.

"Look hurry!" he said

"When I looked into the crystal ball I could see the Death students in Khysalis having dinner in the shadow palace with Morganthe.

"We have a code black the Death students have joined Morganthe and are now a threat to the spiral!" I yelled

I then hurried and gathered all the teachers for an emergency staff meeting.

At the meeting every there was wondering what is going on.

"Everyone I have troubling news, we have a code black the necromancers are now working with Morganthe.

The teachers were not too surprised after all necromancers are naturally attracted to darkness and death, which happens to be what Morganthe plans to bring to the spiral.

All of the sudden a Privat named Jackson rushed into the room "Sir we got a problem".

"What is it," I asked.

"Wysteria has been invaded by the Dragon Titan's army from what we know there are no survivors, also Sherlock Bones request that you send aid he believes that the queen has been bewitch and well just about every world needs help" he said fearfully.

"This is grave news," I said.

"How in the name of the spiral did they get the Titan army to attack Wysteria!," yelled Cyrus Drake.

"I think I may know how," said Dworgyn.

"Well, I have heard a rumor that, given this may not be true, but a rumor that Dustin Deathbringer could possibly have very powerful ties to the Titan Army and I mean powerful as in the second in command or possible the Titan itself," said Dworgyn.

Everyone in the room stared at him.

"Dworgyn you do know that you should have told us this sooner!" yelled Cyrus Drake

This is going to be a long day I thought to myself.

Dustin Deathbringer POV Dragonspyre

I am riding my Skeletal Dragon up to the Dragon's Roost where I will enter the Great Spyre and make my way up to the Crown of Fire.

Down below, I can see the Draconians marching around the streets, I could smell the wonderful scent of death in the air.

I finally make it to Dragon's Roost where I was greeted by a young female Draconian named Kalesss who was wearing terror wing armor along with a long sword at her waist.

When I dismounted I was quickly pulled into a hug and because she was a little taller than me along with the fact that she was a lot stronger then myself caused me to drop my staff.

"Dussstin what a ssssurprissse I had not expected you to visit today" she hissed in the usual Draconian fashion.

"yess it is good to see you to"I hissed mainly because she was squeezing the life out of me.

When she finally let go of me I took a deep breath and I bent down to pick up my staff.

"You seem to be ssstronger did you learn sssome new magic" She hissed.

"No, I have mastered shadow magic for a few years now but the spell that keeps us Necromancers from using our magic to bring death and destruction to the spiral has been broken," I said and she grinned.

"That is wonderful newsss," she hissed.

"I am also here to see your mother, I have a favor to ask of here," I said.

"Ssshe isss in the crown of fire, I alssso have a favor I wisssh to asssk of you, but we can do that when we get to the crown of fire" she hissed.

After the picks me up and flys to the crown of fire which made things a faster and when we reached our designation she release me from her grip.

Her mother was talking to what looks like a warlock, but the marks on his robe marks him as a grand warlock some of the best the Titan army has to offer.

The battle mage knows as Queen Lithesss is wearing dark black armor with a sword to match her daughters, at glance you could tell they were related because they both had the same shade of red in their eyes long with the light brown scales.

"Kalesss the grand warlock wissshesss to teach you fire magic,"

She turned around to see us standing behind her.

"Dussstin Deathbringer it hasss been a little while sssince your last visit," she hissed.

"I have come to ask you a favor you see we necromancers are no longer bound to our rules regarding the spread of Death and chaos," I said.

"Before we get ssstarted I whisssh to asssk Dussstin if he would be willing to teach me necromancy," Kalesss hissed.

So that is the favor she wanted to ask me, to be honest I would not mind teaching her.

"I would be happy to teach you," I said kindly.

"Thisss means that there will be a duel to decide which of thessse two will be your teacher," said Queen Lithesss looking at Kalesss.

"You want me to battle thisss pitiful wizard" hissed the warlock.

I walk on the platform where malistaire once stood and battled the so-called saviors of the spiral who managed to defeat him in his weakened state due to the spell which would have awakened the great Dragon Titan.

"Well you seem very confident in you ability and that will make your death that much sweeter," I said sounding quite menacing.

He was standing right across from me and he cast Dragon which surprised me a little then I remembered he was not a terror wing but a grand warlock meaning he is much more powerful, but he is still nothing compared to me.

The flames of the dragon enveloped me and left my armored cloak on fire, but it did not bother me due to the fact my resistance to just about everything is very strong.

"If that is the best you can do then I am going to kill you quicker than I thought," I said laughing as I did so.

"You will meet you doom sssoon enuf wizard," he hissed.

I then just blade myself and prepare for my most powerful spell.

"I am feeling rather generous today so I will give you one last warning if you so not consed I will happily kill you," I said.

"I will never sssurrender" he hissed.

He then cast a Helephant and all of the sudden a wave of energy was released from his body meaning he can critical.

I just stood there and the Helephant slashed me with the extremely large blade setting me ablaze but a shield surrounded me blocking the critical.

My amulet then started glowing red as a Deer Knight happened to appear from nowhere and slashed at the warlock and of corse it being a spell I did not willingly cast none of my blades were used but I did critical.

I could see that the warlock was in pain because the deer knight has a cursed blade which does damage over time which is made visible, by the dark energy emanating off of him.

I am feeling rather generous today so I will give him one last chance before I kill him to yield.

"This will be your last chance to live because the next spell I cast will kill you," I said.

"Yield Sssygeth or he will kill you," Said Queen Lithesss.

"I will never Yield to thisss creature!" Sygeth hissed.

I then clenched my fist as the symbol of death appeared in front of my hand and I then moved my hand to poke right through it pointing at Sygeth with my index finger as the symbol disappeared.

Then the air started to change into an eerie orange color as the very air shimmered with power and reeked of death then the ground started flooding with this black liquid and what looks to be a gigantic flying three-eyed squid slowly rising out of the black liquid.

"what isss thisss!" he screamed.

"Khrulhu meet Sygeth and Sygeth meet your death," I said with a pleasant tone in my voice

As Khrulhu ripped the life force out of him and he collapsed on the floor dead I could not help but to transfer his soul into a little ring I carry with me just in case something like this happens.

After that, I go and speak to Kalesss and tell her how I would be more than happy to be her teacher which earned me a near spine breaking hug perhaps I should also tell her that Necromancers are not big on hugs, but I withheld that information.

"Queen Lithesss I have a favor to ask you," I said.

"Yesss what isss thisss favor you need" she hissed.

"There is this world know as Wysteria the population there is week and does not deserve to live, we would do it our selfs, but we are spread thin as it is and we do wish to give those pigs a horrible death" I said.

"Thisss isss an interesting favor that the titan army would be more than happy to grant," she hissed.

We then discuss how I am going to summon a portal in Wysteria where the soldiers may enter and kill every living thing including necromancers from Pigswick because they are a mockery of everything we stand for.

"Just wondering why do I sense that the dragon Titan is starting to wake?" I asked.

"Because the magic left over from the ritual Malissstair usssed to wake him isss ssstill taking effect and ssssoon our masssster will lead usss once again" she hissed"

I then teach Kalesss some basic necromancy and tell her to study, I then go and contact Thana and Mordred to tell them to meet me in Wysteria.

I always like review and they are always welcomed


	4. Goodbye Wysteria

I do not own Wizard101

Wysteria third person POV

It was high noon in the world of Wysteria, Mordred, Dustin and Thana walked through the Spiral door, quickly Thana cast a shadow spell that would prevent anyone from using the door to leave this world.

Just outside the headmistress office there was a small podium where the headmistress was giving a speech about the upcoming spiral cup games,

"You three are students of Ravenwood students I suppose?" she asked sounding a little irritated.

"Yes and we come with important news concerning the spiral cup,"Said Mordred.

The headmistress agreed to let Thana, Mordred, and Dustin up to the stage to give an announcement of why Ravenwood would not compete in the spiral games this year.

As the three made their way up to the podium with the crowd booing every step they took.

"Quiet down students!" yelled the headmistress and after a few seconds the boos died down.

"We have three announcements to make here today," said Mordred.

" Fist off you will all call me by my full title Mordred the Umbra prince, son of Morganthe!" said Mordred with a large amount of charisma.

The crowd was silent after that statement, Then Mordred took a step back while Dustin took a step forward.

"Our next announcement is that our teacher Malistaire had the help of someone who had ties to the Titan army, someone who could introduce him to those in power, that person was me!" explained Dustin with a voice filled with excitement as he held a small stone and started chanting.

At that point, the crowd was starting to get worried and the headmistress was calling for guards, then Dustin took a step back and Thana took a step forward.

"I am sorry, but the spiral cup tournament is going to be canceled because you all will be dead!" yelled Thana happily and after those words a red beam of light shot out from the stone that Dustin was enchanting.

The sky suddenly turned red and dark clouds started to form, portals opened throughout the city and Draconian's along with other members of the titan army came pouring out into the streets, then a portal appeared right behind the crowd.

Kalesss step out of the portal behind the crowd followed by a large group of Terrorwing's elites, it was a bloodbath and The three necromancers watched as the people of Wysteria were slaughtered by the Draconian's.

Seconds later the headmistress along with the other teachers ran up to the podium to confront the three.

"we challenge you three to a duel!" Said the headmistress.

Dustin then yelled something in Draconian that sounded like a bunch off hisses and growls to everyone, but the Draconian's that were going in for the kill right behind the teachers, stood in attention.

"Why should we bother, you all are far outmatched," said Thana.

"It would be much less humiliating to die throwing yourself upon the Draconians swords then to battle us," Said Mordred.

"It would also be far less painful" Said Dustin.

The Draconians in the area were laughing from that final statement

"Mordred, Thana Doomrain, Dustin Deathbringer, we challenge each of you and if we win us along with the students you monsters have not killed will go free!" yelled the headmistress with fear hidden within her voice.

"So it is eight vs three, you will need a lot more to defeat us," said Dustin.

The headmistress cast dragonblade while glaring as us "we will not fail" she said.

Thana's amulet glowed dark red and all of the dragonblades turned into a very crippling plaques.

Then Dustin cast Avenging fossil on the headmistress, he criticaled the poor headmistress who was not powerful enuff to critical block died from the hit of the tail while the other seven are poisoned by the spines.

Thana then cast call of Khrulhu and criticaled which killed the rest of the teachers.

"Come on I didn't even get the chance to cast a spell," said Mordred.

After the Titan, army finished killing off the residents of Wysteria which did not take too long in fact the three necromancers did not even bother summoning any undead servants.

After the invasion, the Titan army will start to colonize the world but right now were setting in Wysterias dining hall eating pork cooked every way imaginable, it's quite a feast.

"The students here may have made bad wizards, but they sure do make a great meal," said Thana which got Mordred and Dustin laughing while eating a variety of pork barbecue.

The sound of the Draconians feasting on their kill's filled the dining hall along with the smell of death, suffering, and bacon coming from the flaming pits used to cook students and staff.

"All right what is next on our to-do list? Asked Dustin

You are going to say and see if you can convince the Draconians to give us further aid will I visit our dear teachers to provide a distraction so Thana can give our younger necromancers the signal to take the streets" explained Mordred.

"Sounds like a plan, to me," Said Thana.

I hope you all liked this chapter, I personly never liked Wysteria so wrighting this chapter was not too hard. I would all so like to receive a review or an idea of what you readers would like to see.


	5. Bad, worse and horrible

I do not own Wizard101

Sorry if the update took a while and thank you sandstorm179 for pointing those out.

Third person POV The staff meeting Ravenwood 12PM

"How are we going to fix this?" asked Cyrus Drake.

"By the look of thangs I doubt they can be reasoned with," stated Moolinda Wu who always disliked the death students.

In the corner of the room, Mordred appeared unnoticed by the surrounding staff.

"That's right Moolinda," said Mordred.

"We will not reason with the likes of you" he continued standing a few feet from the small crowd of teachers and guards.

"Mordred!" yelled Halston Balestrom who was the first person to notice him.

"I am here to kill you all because I know for a fact that the spell which protects the students has long since worn off on you teachers," explained Mordred.

"You and what army?" asked Diego

"I am glad you asked," said Mordred with a smirk.

Then out of nowhere eight wraiths, six red phantoms and four Goliaths and a Mantis

"You had to ask didn't you Diego?" asked Cyrus Drake sarcastically.

"I am willing to make a deal"Said Mordred.

"What could you possibly want more than to kill us?" asked Merle Ambrose.

"I demand that Dworgyn accept my invitation to a traditional duel to the death within a dueling circle with a deck if he loses this I will leave and let my minions deal with you all but if he somehow wins this duel then I will leave and take them with me," explained Mordred.

"I expect your terms", said Dworgyn without hesitation.

While this was happing Thana had gathered some of the younger students so they make take the streets of wizard city.

Thana DoomRain POV the commons 12PM

Ashford SoulCrusher you take unicorn way, Milena LightHater you take Triton avenue, crab alley, and the haunted cave, Jason GhostSummoner you take firecat ally, cyclops lane, and the dark cave, now Mikel ShadowSeeker you are to take Colossus boulevard" Said Thana giving everyone their orders.

"Alright now you all must beguile the guards and creatures before building a dark summoning alter," said Thana

Dark summoning altars are created so a necromancer can consistently summon minions that general area by putting a small fraction of the mana within the alter.

"I am going to steel Ambrose's master spiral key and seal this place from the rest of the spiral" explained Thana to her fellow Necromancers who nodded in agreement.

I plan on walking into Ambrose's house to ask Gamma where the key is after beguiling him.

I slip in through the back entrance which leads to the room Gamma spend his time in.

"Who-who, o no Thana DoomRain!" yelled Gamma

I then cast beguile on him, which took effect.

"Now Gamma you are going to tell me where Ambrose's master spiral key is" I commanded.

Dustin DeathBringer POV Dragonspyre 12PM

I am standing in the crown of fire along with Kalesss and Queen Lithesss watching the Dragon Titan slowly awaken from its slumber.

Now that I am holding up my end of the deal by training Kalesss and using my shadow magic to speed up the Dragon Titans waking, which was apparently nearing its end because my magic awakened the Titan immediately or perhaps I am even more powerful than I thought

The ground rumbled and the eyes of the massive Dragon opened and the head of the Titan turned to look at us three.

"We mussst kneel," hissed Queen Lithesss and as soon as she said it the three of us got on our knees.

"My lord I welcome you," hissed Queen Lithesss.

"Thank you Queen Lithesss for my waking..., what isss your name?" asked the great Titan his voice was ancient and filled with power as it shook the very mountain while looking at Kalesss.

"My name is Kalesss, my lord," she hissed.

"That isss a wonderful name for the Draconian princessss"

He then looked at me " What have we here a young Necromancer and a powerful one at that what isss your name?" asked the Dragon Titan looking at me.

"I am Dustin DeathBringer, my Lord," I said.

"Sssince it was your magic that awakened me and you appear to be an ally I hear by grant you my blessssing," he said as he moved one of his gigantic talons and touched my back which covered me in red aura which quickly vanished when the titan withdrew his talon .

I felt then Titans energy enter my body which felt like it was fire after a few second the pain cooled and I felt and normal and the Dragon Titan told us to rise.

"Now I must ressst and regain my ssstrength You three are dismissssed," hissed the Dragon Titan.

Hope you all are enjoying the story and I hope to update a little faster next time. I would like to ask you the reader that if you have an OC that you believe will fit in well with this story could you give me the details, I would be most grateful.

Here are their updated stats.

Dustin, health 40,000 resistance life 75% balance 80% Ice 85% Myth 85% storm 85% Fire immune due to Dragon Titans blessing Death Immune Sun 85% Star 85% Moon 85% Shadow immune. Damage Death 90% shadow85% fire 70% due to Dragon Titans blessing. Critical blocks 100% of the time for all schools of magic and critical 98% for Death Shadow. Immune to stun. cheats Whenever an opponent criticals the spell Deer Knight is cast, due to the Dragon Titans blessing every time an Ice spell Sun Serpent is cast

Mordred, health 34,300 resistance life 80% balance 85% Ice 85% Myth 90% storm 90% Fire 85% Death Immune Sun 90% Star 90% Moon 90% Shadow immune. Damage Death 90% shadow 90%. Critical blocks 100% of the time for all schools of magic and critical 99% for Death Shadow. Immune to stun. cheat Whenever the opponent cast a healing spells the spell Dr. Von's Monster is cast

Thana, health 33,000 life 75% balance 79% Ice 89% Myth 90% storm 87% Fire 80% Death Immune Sun 95% Star 95% Moon 95% Shadow immune. Damage Death 90% shadow 80% . Critical blocks 100% of the time for all schools of magic and critical 93% for Death Shadow. Immune to stun cheat whenever someone cast a trap or blade the caster then gains a -99% weakened and the blade or trap is removed


	6. Welcome to your death

I do not own Wizard101.

I would like to thank you all for your OC's and reviews. 

Ravenwood 1 PM Third person POV

"Well, Dworgyn I am impressed that you have the courage or stupidity to accept my invitation to duel" Said Mordred.

Dworgyn stepped over to the newly formed circle in the center of the room.

"You can't be serious Dworgyn he will kill you!" yelled Cyrus drake.

"Mordred you stop this madness, you do not have to be like your mother," said Merle Ambrose.

Mordred just burst out laughing which is rare for a necromancer unless someone else is in pain.

"You need to get it through your head old man, my mother and myself along with every necromancer ever minus the pitiful weakling in front of me wants the same thing total darkness for all eternity and my mother attends to do just that by remaking the spiral in her image which happens to be everything we true necromancers stand for" Said Mordred

"Now let starts this duel Dworgyn, I go first," said Mordred

Mordred looked at the cards that flew out in front of him and touched one before it turned into a symbol to be cut by his scythe.

All seven of Mordred power pips vanished and three Wraths came out of the center of the field to take the three empty spaces on Mordred's side of the circle.

But it was not over yet as the shadow symbol come up from Mordred's feet and one of his four shadow pips he started off with disappeared as some shadow energy rose from the ground and into his three Wraiths much to Dworgyns horror.

"My Wraiths are now infused with some shadow magic, this should make things interesting," said Mordred.

(Wraiths health 14,000 they each can now cheat due to the shadow magic infusion. Dworgyns health 6,000.

Dworgyn cast a death blade on himself only to have the middle Wraith cast steal charm and the one on the end then cast a 99% weaken on him.

Then it was Mordred's turn and everyone has to pick out a spell.

Mordred passed, but his first Wraith cast a death blade on Mordred, then the second one cast Dr. von's monster which criticaled which really hurt Dworgyn, the final Wraith just cast a death prism while Dworgyn passed trying to think of a strategy.

"Dworgyn you are going to die this round any last words not that they matter or perhaps beg me to spare your pitiful life" stated Mordred barely stopping himself from laughing.

Before Dworgyn could say anything two people appeared on each side of the circle.

"Hey you both made it just in time to see the death of this pitiful excuse of a necromancer," said Mordred to both Dustin DeathBringer and Thana DoomRain.

Dustin DeathBringer and Thana DoomRain just nodded and watched what will be the final moments of Dworgy's life.

The time ran out and Mordred cast call of Khrulhu and Dworgyn could only stare at his impending doom as he criticaled and Dworgyn knows he can not block it.

"Goodbye my friends," said Dworgyn with a tear in is right eye looking back at the crowd of staff behind him.

"Dworgyn no!" yelled Moolinda wu while everyone else in the crowd was silent as the grave.

Dworgyn quickly looked back at Mordred and said "You will fail" as soon at the world left his mouth the life was ripped from him and the dueling circle disappeared dropping his dead body upon the ground.

Mordred then walked up to Dworgy's lifeless corpse and picked up is lantern "This will make an interesting souvenir to remember this day, what do you all think" he asked then started laughing.

Professor Falmea threw a small ball of fire at Mordred but as it was flying towards him it for some reason curved and flew into the right hand of Dustin DeathBringer and when the fire reached his hand his eyes changed into reptilian slits that seemed Draconian in nature.

Everyone in the room minus Thana and Mordred who knew what was going on was shocked to see a necromancer manipulating fire.

"I am a man of my word so let's go," said Mordred to Thana and Dustin and they disappeared leaving them with his minions.

Morganthe's thrown room third POV

Lucas shadowwalker was called by Morganthe because she supposedly has some special task for him.

"You sent for me," said Lucas shadowwalker who is wearing a black suit of armor that would not look out of place on the world of Avalon, holding a mace and shield, his sickly pale skin with foggy pale eyes.

"Yes my son has recommended you for a task and believe me when I say that getting a recommendation from my son is no easy feat," She said sitting in her throne.

"You will go around khrysalis as a judge, jury and if you wish executioner, you will find those who will oppose me and send a message of fear to all my subjects, also I do not care if the subject is guilty or not that is up to you or whether you interrogate them or not," said Morganthe.

"This is my kind of job thank you, your highness," Said Lucas shadowwalker.

"There is no need for such formalities between necromancers," she said.

I hope you all like this chapter and remember I am still looking for OC's.

Next chapter I plan on introducing some heroes


	7. The saviors of the spiral

I do not own Wizard101

Here are the saviours of the spiral

( Andrew LifeBringer

age 14 school life health 6,000 resistance death 10% fire 15% Ice 20% balance 20% storm 25% myth 25% life 40% sun 30% moon 30% star 30%. damage life 25% accuracy life 20% healing boost 60% critical life 40% critical block death 30% fire 40% Ice 40% balance 50% storm 55% myth 45% life 70%.

Rachel IceCaller

school Ice health 10,000

resistance death 50% fire 65% Ice 80% balance 70% storm 75% myth 75% life 77% damage ice 30% accuracy ice 50% healing boost 40% critical ice 67% critical block death 80% fire 80% Ice 90% balance 80% storm 85% myth 85% life 80%.

Regan StormCaller

age 20 school storm health 5,900

resistance death 20% fire 25% Ice 20% balance 20% storm 35% myth 25% life 20% sun 20% moon 20% star 20% damage storm 70% accuracy storm 60% healing boost 30% critical storm 87% critical block death 40% fire 40% Ice 40% balance 40% storm 35% myth 45% life 40% sun 30% moon 40% star 40%.

Rachel IceCaller

age 18 school life health 10,000 resistance death 55% fire 56% Ice 80% balance 70% storm 75% myth 55% life 60% sun 60% moon 60% star 60%. damage Ice 25% accuracy life 20% healing boust 49% critical life 40% critical block death 60% fire 60% Ice 90% balance 80% storm 85% myth 75% life 70% sun 70% moon 70% star 70%.

Rachel IceCaller

school Ice health 10,000

resistance death 50% fire 65% Ice 80% balance 70% storm 75% myth 75% life 77% damage ice 30% accuracy ice 50% healing boost 40% critical ice 67% critical block death 80% fire 80% Ice 90% balance 80% storm 85% myth 85% life 80%.

Talon AngelBlood

age 16 school balance health 7,500

resistance death 40% fire 65% Ice 65% balance 70% storm 65% myth 45% life 45% sun 49% moon 48% star 46% damage balance 60% accuracy balance 60% healing boost 50% critical balance 66% critical block death 40% fire 60% Ice 60% balance 80% storm 60% myth 45% life 45%.)

Garden of Hesperides Aquila Third person POV

All of the gods were standing around Poseidon EarthShaker, Zeus Sky Father, and Hades the Unseen.

"There is good news we are pleased to announce that immortal games will once again come into play" announced Zeus Sky Father.

"Well we have some bad news there are three young necromancers who are going to drain your three great weapons of power," said a male voice in the opposite direction the immortals were facing.

Zeus Sky Father looked over to see three young wizards in black armored cloaks.

"And who would dare do this?" Thundered Poseidon EarthShaker.

"Us you fools," said none other than Thana Doomrain who is standing in-between Dustin and Mordred.

Ravenwood Third person POV

In Ravenwood the four saviors of the spiral

The four saviors of the spiral had just arrived from Azteca and are quite tired from battling Malistaire for the second time, he was much more talkative this time and basically taunted them on how much he hated them but also informed Rachel IceCaller along with Regan StormCaller on how much superior their cousin is to them and how he, Mordred and Thana have surpassed him.

All four of them were very displeased with that statement especially Andrew LifeBringer who happens to be Dustin's little brother.

The two had never really got along with each other considering Andrew is life and Dustin is Death.

The headmasters office Third POV

The headmaster was sitting at his desk when the four saviors of the spiral walked in.

Andrew LifeBringer had light brown hair with blue eyes, pale skin with a light tan, he is wearing a green cloak over a light set of chainmail armor and finally he had green boots, in his hands he hold a bow made of three bark harvested from the tree of life.

The young woman standing next to Andrew is Rachel IceCaller who has long black hair calming brown eyes, pale skin almost as pale as her dark relative and she is wearing heavy silver full body armor with a long ice blue cape and in her right hand she wields a small Warhammer that has a chilling blue area around it along with the little snowflakes that fall off of it.

Next down the row is Regan StormCaller who looks much like her sister except taller and wears a purple cloak with a light chainmail armor underneath, purple boots and a hood with two long golden lighting bolt sticking out like a V shape on her collar bone, in her hands she hold a long purple staff with a ball of lightning in the center surrounded by revolving metallic pieces.

Finally Talon AngelBlood who has brown hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin, he is wearing a tan cloak covers in chainmail with a brown metal helmet with a large citrine gem and in his hand he holds a crescent blade radiating a dark brown energy.

Headmaster Ambrose office third person POV

"You all have done will in Azteca, but now we still have Morganthe and the necromancers to deal with," Ambrose said inquisitively.

"What is going on with the necromancers?" asked Andrew LifeBringer.

"Right you all were not present when their magical binding broke and have just taken the streets, along with causing chaos in many of world's all to join Morganthe in her quest for total darkness," explained the headmaster.

"That's not too surprising since darkness is what they crave along with death and fear," stated Regan StormCaller.

Andrew LifeBringer was next to speak "What rule does my brother play in this?" he asked.

"He, Thana Doomrain, and Mordred, who we have found to be Morganthe's son are the leaders of the necromancers," said the headmaster.

"Anything else," asked Andrew surprised by what he has heard so far.

"Dustin is also the one we believe introduced Malistaire to the Titan army and may hold some rank within the army itself" added the headmaster.

"Ya I'm not surprised when we were sneaking around Dragonspyre we heard Dustin's name mentioned a few times," stated Rachel IceCaller with no hint of surprise.

Regan StormCaller was next to speak "How about Mordred, has he been up to?"

The headmaster looked down at the floor it was obvious that he was upset about something "Mordred killed Dworgyn just for amusement, claiming that he was not a true necromancer."

Everyone on that room was silent but Regan StormCaller was first to speak " Dworgyn had all of the looks and enjoyed all the things the other necromancers enjoyed but he lacked their sadistic nature and I believe he is what necromancers should be"

"He was the only necromancer I could willingly talk with," said Andrew LifeBringer.

"Well, before we finish Morganthe let's have a talk with the Three and perhaps if we take them down the other necromancers will settle down" suggested Talon.

"Alright but we will or try one attempt then we're going to stop Morganthe," said Rachel IceCaller.

"Headmaster can you send other students to combat the necromancers?" asked Regan StormCaller.

"We will do our best to deal with the situation, but defeating Morganthe is our top priority" Replied the headmaster.

"Thank you headmaster", said each of the heroes as they walked out of the office ready to take on Morganthe.

Sorry for the late update, I do hope to update sooner next time, though. I am still looking for OC's and could you all give me some more details about their appearance along with their skill level (must be under Exulted).

One more thing Gadget The Critic could you give me some details about Simon FirePixie's appearance.


	8. A family matter part 1

I do not own Wizard101!

The Commons Third person POV

The Commons is currently filled with students who have gathered around for an announcement. The only thing wrong with the image was the fact everyone was preparing for a fight along with deciding which group students would go to which world or street and stop the necromancers while the saviors would go straight for Morganthe.

When the crowd of students saw their four saviors walk out of the headmasters office they cheered, chanting in unison "Speech,! speech!"

Evin, as the sky was starting to darken with storm clouds and undead, were flooding the streets the students of the school had a fighting spirit. The four walked over in front of the crowd where Regan StormCaller is given a loudspeaker by Professor Falmea who was standing behind the four along with every other teacher in Ravenwood.

"Everyone of you here has the strength to overcome the darkness and secure a bright future!" Regan then passes the loudspeaker to Andrew.

"I am a student of the school of life and as most of you probably know, I am the little brother of Dustin Deathbringer,"he said before giving a moment's pause. "I would like to tell each of you, especially my fellow thaumaturge's something very important," he gave another second's pause as if gathering the words to say what he needs to say. "We can't blame Morganthe for the Necromancers turning against us because we only pushed them ourselves. They may not show emotion but they're still human and I can guarantee we've hurt them in many ways" as he finished he passed the loudspeaker to Rachel.

"Andrew's right, does the phrase death head, corps lover, spook, do any of these ring a bell," she paused looking at the shameful faces of the crowd. "When we win this I want to see the necromancers not shunned but embraced, in fact, I want to see them pulled from their state of solitude and forced to interact with others," she then passed the loudspeaker to Talon.

"Enough talk, let's take down Morganthe once and for all," he said dropping the loudspeaker as the crowd went wild.

What happened next was a surprise to everyone as the a the saviors of the spiral vanished in a flash of golden light. The four of them quickly realized what had just transpired and took a long at their surroundings to find themselves standing in the center of Aquila.

But what grabbed their attention was

standing across from them with their backs turn were the three beings who they were just about to go looking for.

Andrew was first to spear or more accurately yell "How could you Mordred, how could you kill Dworgyn in cold blood?

The trio quickly turned around revealing the items they were holding. Mordred was holding the lightning bolt , Thana was holding a trident in one hand while she had a pulled pork sandwich in the other, finally, Dustin was holding the spear from the unseen god.

The three of them just looked at each other before Mordred dropped his meal "I felt like it" He said. "I guess you were the heroes the immortals summoned to save their high and mighty skins" stated Thana jokingly.

Dustin was next to speak "Guys I think this is a family matter. He then handed the spear to Thana who was standing to his right.

The other two necromancers spoke nodded and disappeared.

Regan StormCaller after seeing two of the tree necromancers leave exclaimed:"Talon go help the injured while we deal with this family matter." "Sure" replied talon as he ran off the see who could use some aid.

Dustin then spoke "We are going to make this a ligament dual," he stated standing before them fully prepared. Rachel had a confused look on her face "It will be three vs one, there's no way you can win,"Try me." he said as they were all pulled into a magic circle. Cards hovers right in front of them.

"I will start this dual," he said looking at their shocked faces as they saw that I started with all seven power pips along with three shadow pips.

Andrew had a look of surprise on his face as he said: "How did you get two different set of pips." "You will find out soon enuff," Said Dustin as he touched one of his cards before clenching his fist and poking thought it casting Manduit minion which appeared beside of him but his turn was not done yet as the shadows appeared to stretch from his feet forming a symbol in front of him causing two of his three Shadow pips to disappear.

Then Shadows covered the minion setting it ablaze with a shadow energy turning it into a shadow of itself.

(Shadow Manduit class Shadow stats, health 28,500, resistance death 80% life 0% fire 69% ice 70% storm 50% balance boust 6% Shadow 89% attack death 35% Shadow 40% critical 69% for all spells critical block life 30% death 70% ice 60% balance 20% fire 30% shadow 70% storm 70% myth 40% Cheats a lot)

Wizard city third POV

meanwhile in wizard city in wizard city, Simon Firepixie along with several other wizards were debating on who goes to which street. The conversation ended with him along with three others to go down unicorn lane to challenge Ashford SoulCrusher to a dual.

After all, a magical duel is the best way to ensure a fair fight. Simon Firepixie, Samantha Scaleseer, Dahlia Flowerhelper, and Dylan Trollcaller were all preparing to go down unicorn lane.

(Simon Firepixie is 10 years of age with light tan skin, blue eyes with brown hair he wears a red raven's cloak, baggy grizzelhiem trousers, jester shoes, and wields a mace like wand. school fire, health 400, resistance 2% to all take 2% to all.

(Samantha Scaleseer is also 10 years of age with light tan skin but has brown eyes and brown hair she wears a brown apprentice robe with a jester hat. Ger wand is appears to a long silver rod with a silver scarab on the tip. Her school balance health 420 resistance 1% to fire ice and storm but 3% to balance. attack she has a 3 percent bonus to fire, ice, storm and balance.

(Dahlia Flowerhelper is a 10-year-old of African descent with brown eyes, black hair. she wears a robe that looks as if it came from zafaria. she wields a wooden staff with a small leafy vine growing around it. Her school is life. health 390 resistance 2% to life.

(Dylan Trollcaller age 11 has white skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. he wears a royal blue robe with a golden trim, the robe also has the symbol of the myth school on the back. His wand is a claim like staff with a blue orb in the middle. His school is myth. Health 430 since all 1% but with myth he has 4% damage 3% myth. His accuracy is 2%.

The four of them were to use a water breathing potion to slip into unicorn through the water drainage system. That plan was considered for two reasons one the undead Ashford SoulCrusher has summoned has barricaded to gate with every possible object they could get their hands on and the kitchen sink. Two a magic barrier prevented anyone flying over the walls and they would see the four coming.

Simon FirepixiePOV

I hate being underwater I thought to myself as I was swimming down a drainage duct with three others behind me. Being a pyromancer there are a few things we do not like no matter what and being submerged in cold water slipping through a very tight space is happened to be one of those things.

But it was not long until we swam to a spot just behind the unicorn statue where we could get out of the water and not be seen.

When I did stick my head out of the water What I saw surprised me. Walking around the street were a mix of ghouls who seem to be tearing apart houses with shovels, pickaxes, and other tools before carrying the objects to the gate leading into the street. There were many armored clad skeletons with their trademark shields marked with a skull. I turned my head to look further down the street to see phantoms floating in through houses as if looking for something.

It was then a noticeably larger skeleton walked up towards the barricaded "Alright listen up!... Master has ordered me to be put in charge of the fortifications from here on out" said the skeleton. a few other undead replied with "Yes Captain Checker."

We got to find a way to get past all of the undead I thought to myself.

Sorry for the late update, I do hope to update sooner next time, though. I am still looking for OC's


End file.
